juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Mica Stuart
Mica Stuart (マイカ・スチュアート, Maika Stuart) is a supporting female character in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She acts as Charlotte B. Lord's personal attendant and secretary. Appearance Mica is portrayed as a tall, young woman with short, black hair, violet eyes and a large bust. She is usually clad in a maid uniform. Personality Mica is depicted as a serious and straightforward person with a no-nonsense attitude. She can be very intimidating at times and doesn't hesitate to use force whenever Charlotte fools around or behaves inappropriately. Background Although her past is mostly unknown, Mica was one of the vassals of Charlotte's father, Leonardo B. Lord, the first 'Gray' Vampire, being in charge of Charlotte's education and protection. During the assault at Leonardo's home by Loki Jotunheim's father, Mica and Charlotte were the only people who survived. After Charlotte first discovered her abilities, Mica was the one who explained everything about her father's power to her. Mica was also the one who escorted Mitsuki Mononobe to Midgard. Plot Scarlet Innocent Mica was introduced for the first time in Volume 2 when Yuu Mononobe was summoned to Charlotte's office. Upon hearing Charlotte's plans to go and peep at the girls changing, Mica instantly moved to restrain her, dismissing Yuu and assuring him that she would make sure Charlotte would not do anything inappropriate. During Brynhildr Class' beach party, Mica showed up alongside Charlotte and Haruka Shinomiya carrying a barbeque set, and was shown forcing Charlotte to eat vegetables. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, its first act was to smash the principal's office with her and Charlotte inside. However, both of them emerged mysteriously unscathed after the battle's end, with Mica silencing Charlotte when she tried to speak and claiming that they were outside the whole time. Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, Mica was seen escorting Charlotte while the latter was monitoring Yuu's use of antigravitational matter. When Charlotte made a perverted comment, Mica threatened her while smiling. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Mica was ordered by Charlotte to measure Yuu's body, forcibly escorting him out when they were finished. During Yuu's testing of his newfound Ether Wind ability, Mica acted as a guinea pig. Afterwards, she stated that they had been unable to find the person who had inherited 'Red' Basilisk's ability during the health examination. After Yuu was presented with the female uniform with which he would disguise himself during the school festival, Mica reassured him that he would easily pass for a female. When Charlotte declared that Yuu could become her friend by sneaking into the girls' dorm with her, Mica grabbed her by her head and dragged her out, telling Yuu to pay no heed to her words. When 'Green' Yggdrasil appeared on Midgard through Yuu, Mica was tasked with evacuating the visitors and having Haruka assemble the Counter-Dragon Squad. She then reported to Charlotte that although evacuation was complete, Lisa Highwalker's parents, Firill Crest, Ren Miyazawa, Ariella Lu and Iris Freyja had been captured by the Dragon. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Mica accompanied Charlotte in visiting Brynhildr Class, distributing the order to head to Asgard's First Laboratory to all the students. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, following Charlotte's declaration that she would use her Authority to help the students of Brynhildr Class, Mica pointed out that NIFL had mostly eliminated her influence within their ranks, thus making it impossible to intervene directly with them, bringing up the incident with Iris as an example. When Charlotte remarked that they merely should use people from Asgard and the Japanese government, Mica started listing out the people who had made deals with Charlotte upon her request. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Mica interrupted the conversation between Charlotte and Yuu, asking her to return back to work and stop fooling around, threatening to spank her if she didn't comply. After Charlotte left, Mica thanked Yuu for keeping Charlotte company and apologized for restricting his freedom. She then proceeded to inform him that everyone was doing well and were debating on whether to give Kraken Zwei a new name. The following day, Mica allowed Iris to visit Yuu and later on interrupted the bath between Charlotte, Yuu and Iris. The next day, Mica brought Yuu to the underground training site in order to have him meet with Zwei, now called Shion. After Shion addressed Yuu as Papa, Mica jokingly remarked that he had now obtained a wife, Jeanne, and a daughter. Following NIFL's demand for Midgard to allow an inspection, Mica escorted Yuu to Charlotte's underground cottage while explaining the situation to him and asking him to help the girls in deciding whether they should come into contact with him or not. After organizing the rooming arrangements, Mica returned to the surface alongside Haruka. When NIFL destroyed Midgardsormr's final defensive line with the Main Cannon Babel Replica, Mica remarked that it was inevitable that they wouldn't believe their excuses and force things. She then received Charlotte's blood, which was absorbed by the knife she was carrying, and was ordered to head out. Before leaving, however, she asked Charlotte if she truly wished to live in the same way as her father. When Charlotte announced her intent to dominate the world and cast aside her humanity, Mica protested, but was silenced by Charlotte's barely audible thank you before departing. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Mica scratched one of the soldiers at NIFL's vanguard with a dagger containing Charlotte's blood, placing him under her control. She then greeted the rest of the soldiers, who did not notice her act, offering to guide them during their inspection. At that moment, Mica was shot by the soldier who had been placed under Charlotte's control in order to allow Midgard to invoke the right of self-defense and fight against NIFL. While walking away from the soldiers, who had begun to attack each other, Mica expressed her worry for Charlotte. When Charlotte lost control of her Authority, which resulted in a dense blood mist enveloping Midgard and rendering everyone unconscious, Mica encountered Yuu and his friends, explaining the situation to them while struggling to remain conscious. After hypothesizing that Charlotte's ability was not affecting them due to the fact that they were closer to Dragons than humans, she confirmed the fact that Charlotte had been suppressing her Authority from operating at its full potency all this time. When Yuu declared his intent to protect Charlotte, Mica smiled and remarked that Charlotte had made a wonderful friend. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Mica scolded Charlotte for trying to keep Yuu and everyone else in her quarters, stating that there was no reason to confine them any longer now that NIFL had retreated. When Charlotte tried to argue that she still needed to supervise them, Mica reminded her that, since everyone had come into contact with Yuu, there was no longer any need for that, and that Charlotte had to fill out forms regarding the incident with NIFL. She also announced that the transformed Ds would all live together in Mitsuki’s quarters in case any abnormal changes were to occur to them, and warned Yuu not to approach another girl carelessly lest he mark her as well. Mica, along with Charlotte, also participated in Brynhildr Class' day off by bringing barbecue. Darkness Disaster Following the revelation of Mitsuki's status as the host of the Ninth True Dragon in Volume 12, Mica stated that all they could do was entrust her to Yuu, while also asking him to get some rest in the meantime. Powers and Abilities Hand-to-hand Combat: According to Yuu's observations, Mica seems to be trained in the martial arts. Blood Pact: At some point in time, Mica took in the 'Gray' Vampire's blood directly, drastically enhancing her ability to recover from injuries. She was shown to fully recover from a fatal gun wound in her torso, despite the severity of her injury. Relationships Charlotte B. Lord Mica has been by Charlotte's side since she was born and cares very much for her. However, this doesn't stop her from violently correcting her behaviour whenever she deems her actions to be inappropriate. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females